


Смешение крови

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Pа пять дней до предстоящей инициации Оливия выбирает специфический способ, чтобы заставить сына забыть о его потерях.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Olivia Godfrey
Kudos: 1





	Смешение крови

Вторую неделю Роман не покидал пределов дома Годфри. Из комнаты он все же выходил, больше похожий на свою бледную тень, чем на себя самого. Терялся в длинных, наполненных пустотой коридорах, пугая безмолвную прислугу и надолго застывая у окон. Оливия не вмешивалась явно, зная, что он должен пройти через все это сам — страдания были неотъемлемой частью их рода. Она лишь позволяла себе находиться рядом, испытывая непреодолимое чувство вины за то, что не могла помочь, и наказывала себя молчаливым созерцанием мук собственного ребенка. Просьба сына, невыполнение которой понесло за собой столько страданий, могла быть исполнена — миссис Годфри знала это. Знала, что могла найти трусливо бежавшего оборотня и вернуть, запертым в клетку, но не сделала этого. Так было лучше для всех. Зная это, Роман наверняка бы не согласился, поэтому Оливия не раскрывала рта. Иногда она приходила ночью в спальню своего ребенка и оставалась в его постели, охраняя тяжелый, сумрачный сон, разбавленный алкоголем или более крепкими веществами, надеясь, что пребыванием рядом избавляет своего ребенка от кошмаров. Проснувшись, он никак не выказывал недовольства ее присутствием, и одно это позволяло надеяться на лучшее.

Они встречались не только в комнате Романа — гостиная, когда-то выбранная Шелли и ее матерью для киновечеров, была облюбована им для дневного сна. Редко он сам присоединялся к ней, смотревшей старые черно-белые фильмы и старавшейся не докучать излишним вниманием никому из обитателей дома. В один из вечеров Оливия устроилась рядом со спящим сидя Романом и погрузилась в чтение принесенной книги, избавившись на время от тяжелых мыслей. Уверенная в том, что сын крепко спит, она была крайне удивлена прикосновением — открытая ладонь легла на живот, и горячий, словно в лихорадке, лоб коснулся ее виска. Не препятствуя, Оливия ощутила на шее дыхание, а затем и сухое прикосновение губ, отрывистыми касаниями в точности прошедшимися по пульсирующей вене до ключиц, открытых глубоким вырезом. Раздавшиеся в коридоре за дверью шаги пресекли дальнейшие действия — хоть в комнату никто и не зашел, Роман резко отстранился, смотря на мать ничего не выражающим взглядом. Она дотронулась до его лица, прижав ладонь к щеке и пытаясь вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию, объяснявшую неожиданный порыв сына, но он, кажется, даже не узнавал ее.

Ничего необычного в его желании Оливия не находила — до случившегося с его сестрами она нередко ловила на себе красноречивые и однозначные взгляды, вполне естественные для мальчика. До этого ей не доводилось задумываться о том, что ее всепоглощающую любовь можно выразить плотским способом, единственно действенным, которому в этом возрасте доверял Роман, подменяя понятия. Бедная девочка не поняла этого: слишком пустоголовая и самовлюбленная, как все Годфри, чтобы вовремя заметить взгляды своего брата. Его мать была куда предусмотрительней и предпочла сама начать, избавив сына от отвергаемых им мыслей. И, кроме всего прочего, молодое и совершенное тело, а также взгляд, переполненный похотью и благоговением, служили глотком свежего воздуха после душного и старого Нормана, сломленного смертью дочери и проявляющего внимания к Оливии не больше, чем растущие в саду орхидеи.

Таким образом, она приняла решение, за пять дней до предстоящей инициации, что может скрасить их приятным для всех участников способом. Собираясь спуститься к сыну в гостиную, Оливия с внутренним трепетом предвкушала их близость, с усмешкой сравнивая ее с брачной ночью с Годфри. В тот раз она не так волновалась. Может быть, потому, что знала меньше деталей, которым следовало бы придавать значения. Роман не любил шелк, и она выбрала блузку с рядом пуговиц на спине и юбку из кипенно-белого виссона; раздражался, когда мать забиралась на его кровать, не снимая туфель, — и ей пришлось войти в гостиную босой, оставив обувь за дверью. Распущенные волосы и белые одежды были обликом невесты, служившим контрастом черному трауру, который носил ее ребенок. Он лежал на тахте, наблюдая за вошедшей матерью из-под полуопущенных век. Роман не спал, но комната не была освещена и тонула в полумраке, размываемом светом из высоких окон, делавших все предметы нечеткими. Не решившись что-то изменять и не нарушая тишины, Оливия подошла ближе и опустилась на широкое сидение рядом.

Роман сделал первое движение сам. Ей стоило только наклониться над лежащим сыном, опираясь раскрытой ладонью о мягкую обивку рядом с плечом, закрыв их обоих плотным шатром из темной волны волос, скатившейся вниз. Не дотрагиваясь, но четко обозначая свое намеренье минимальным расстоянием, она нависла над ним, касаясь дыханием, и взглядом очертила изгиб линии его рта.

Прическа непоправимо испортилась, когда Роман, в свойственной ему резкости и импульсивности, властным движением положил руку на ее затылок, притянув ниже, чтобы не просто дотронуться до губ, но и протолкнуть между ними язык. Оливия ответила ему, с покорностью любящей матери позволив управлять собой, сдерживая свой темперамент. Распростертое под ней тело полностью принадлежало ей, но поспешить сейчас значило бы лишиться его секундной доступности и навредить, испугав. Она умела ждать, в отличие от сына; Роман был нетерпелив — высвободив руку, он накрыл ею грудь через белую ткань блузки и сжал упругую плоть с пылкостью моряка, вернувшегося из плаванья. Тронув пальцами его кисть, Оливия ослабила хватку, направляя прикосновение и дав в полной мере ощутить всю рельефность и упругость собственных форм.

Роман замер, останавливая руки матери. Он вдруг опомнился и, хмыкнув, спросил:

— Ты собираешься дать трахнуть тебя собственному сыну?

— Тебе это кажется ненормальным? — ласково, стараясь скрыть насмешку ответила Оливия. Она с нежностью провела пальцами по его лицу, начертив невидимую линию от виска вниз, по челюсти и тронула подбородок с почти неощутимой отрастающей щетиной.

На это Роман лишь криво улыбнулся, давая понять, что она достаточно хорошо его воспитала, чтобы большинство моральных принципов, прививаемых детям, обошли их семью стороной.

— Какого. Хрена. Ты. Делаешь? — четко проговаривая каждое слово, неожиданно произнес он, не делая, однако, и попытки избавиться от прикосновений или отодвинуться, чтобы не соприкасаться бедрами. Налет условностей все-таки пристал к нему, как придорожная пыль. И наверняка не без участия дорогой и мертвой кузины; предполагать, что морали сын нахватался от цыган, было бы безумием.

— Я всего лишь делаю то, что ты хочешь, Роман, — ласково ответила Оливия и взяла расслабленно лежащую кисть, чтобы положить ее на свое колено и повести вверх, загибая широкую юбку из легкого и струящегося материала. — Тебе можно все.

Уже без ее помощи рука скользнула выше, остановившись на самом верху бедра; пальцы сжались, одним движением заставляя чуть развести ноги. Ощущение прохладного касания к столь чувствительной коже вызывало внутреннюю дрожь. Она давно уже отвыкла так реагировать на мужские руки, пресытившись вниманием, но это были ладони и неловкие касания ее совсем взрослого сына, которого Оливия вырастила в совершенное создание. Тяжело выдохнув, она в ответ дотронулась пальцами до ремня на его джинсах, царапнув пряжку острыми ногтями.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь и сейчас управлять мной? — отозвался Роман, резко садясь и убирая руку с бедра. Оливия не последовала его примеру, опустив кисть ниже к промежности, и сжала пальцами почти полностью возбужденный член, заставив Романа повторить тяжелый выдох.

— Сейчас тобой управляет только это, — не сдержав усмешку, ответила Оливия, надавливая раскрытой ладонью на твердую плоть.

Реакция последовала незамедлительно: чуть не прикусив язык от резкого и неожиданного движения, Оливия оказалась примятой к тахте там, где только что лежал ее сын. Роман сам упирался ладонями в ее плечи, нависая сверху и наблюдая, желая увидеть реакцию на свои действия. Если он хотел заметить страх или смятение, которое бы подтвердило, что все поползновения матери лишь жестокая шутка и игра, призванная больнее уколоть, то его ждало разочарование: Оливия чуть прогнулась под его руками и, положив одну ногу ему на колени, улыбнулась.

— Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, — облачила в звуки свое желание Оливия, скользнув ступней по жесткой джинсовой ткани, но не дальше дозволенного. — Только не делай вид, что никогда не хотел этого, засматриваясь на меня сзади или глядя на мою грудь.

Еще на несколько мгновений Роман замер, обдумывая сказанное и, наконец, принял решение, с робостью дотронувшись до лежащей под ним матери. Оливия наблюдала за его действиями; она, представляя их близость и зная темперамент сына, была практически уверена, что он будет резок и страстен, особо не считаясь с ее желаниями, и не станет размениваться на прелюдии. Давно уже она не испытывала бесцеремонности к себе и с некоторым трепетом представляла прикосновение сильных рук, подчиняющих своим желаниям, но Роман в очередной раз удивлял ее.

С нежностью любящего ребенка он прикоснулся к ней, полностью прочувствовав дозволение к осуществлению самых потаённых мыслей, что могут посещать мальчиков его возраста, подтверждающих одну из теорий австрийского психолога, гонимого моралистами до сих пор. Прохладные ладони скользнули вниз, накрыв грудь, обтянутую тонкой тканью — Оливия на секунду отвлеклась, с раздражением коря себя, что не принесла плед уснувшему в холодной комнате Роману. Лишние мысли мешали, а неуместная робость, неожиданно сковавшая ее будущего любовника, не давала избавиться от них. Подставляясь под прикосновения (слишком аккуратные, слишком мягкие!), Оливия чуть запрокинула голову, разметав волосы по подушкам, и скрестила щиколотки на боку сына, настойчиво потянув его ближе к себе. Закусив губу, Роман сосредоточенно погладил оказавшееся на его коленях бедро и забрался пальцами под юбку, тронув лобок и обнаружив отсутствие каких-либо преград. Отдернув руку, он наклонился, принявшись целовать подставленное ему колено, одновременно борясь с застежкой на юбке, запустив руки под спину. Его прикосновения и движения были хаотичными, словно женщина оказалась в его руках первый раз.

— Нам не нужно никуда спешить, — мягко произнесла Оливия, насколько это позволяло нараставшее раздражение, и, осторожно выпутавшись из объятий, перевернулась на живот, упершись подбородком в сложенные кисти рук. — Расстегни мне блузку, дорогой?

Тяжелый вздох возвестил ее о том, что предстоящая работа особого энтузиазма, как и любые кропотливые действия, у Романа не вызывала, но ослушаться он не посмел. Отодвинув разметанные по спине волосы, он начал мучительно возиться с пуговицами на блузке — их было больше десятка; каждая обшита тонкой, но совсем не гладкой тканью; продетая сквозь узкие петли, практически равные с ней по размеру. Оливия не собиралась облегчать сыну задачу — он был слишком нетерпелив, и это занятие только растягивало удовольствие. Пальцы, терзавшие ткань, были длинными и чувственными — то, как сын касается ее, можно было ощутить до мельчайших деталей; подобранная ткань давала возможность насладиться каждым прикосновением. Это успокаивало и, кажется, было больше нужно ей, чем Роману, чтобы настроиться на нужные ощущения и избавиться от разочарования от несбывшегося ожидания о грубости касаний.

Он был старателен, и Оливия умилилась тому, с какой покорностью ее сын исполнял просьбу; она знала, что Роман хочет поскорее заняться сексом, но растягивает прелюдию для нее — не так уж умело, потому что, как справедливо полагала миссис Годфри, ни одна его девушка не удостаивалась столь долгих ласк перед тем, как наспех отдаться ему, например, на сиденье автомобиля. Роман был трогательно-неловок, но, пожалуй, это даже радовало куда более искушенную Оливию.

— Если я могу делать все, что угодно, могу я порвать эту тряпку? — через некоторое время раздраженно спросил Роман, с трудом добравшийся до застежки на бюстгальтере и заодно расстегнувший и ее.

— Не сможешь, — с усмешкой ответила Оливия, поведя лопатками, и обнаженной кожей ощущая движение воздуха, от взметнувшихся над ее спиной пальцев. — Ткань очень плотная, как раз для нетерпеливых Годфри.

— Твои любовники просто очень ненаходчивы, — неожиданно сообщил Роман, и Оливия почувствовала холодное прикосновение металла к открытой части спины, рядом с тканью. Не успев осознать, что именно собрался сделать сын, она ощутила как материя, еще плотно обхватывающая нижнюю часть ее ребер и живот, легко разошлась по линии позвоночника, перестав сдавливать тело. Обернувшись через плечо, с которого тут же соскользнул рукав блузки, она лишь успела заметить блеск стали в длинных пальцах — Роман быстро прятал в карман джинсов сложенную опасную бритву.

Он перевернул Оливию на спину одним движением, запутав волосы, разлетевшиеся по лицу. Откинув темные пряди и уже не заботясь об их растрепанности, она послушно подалась навстречу Роману, подчиняясь его рукам. Порванные блузка и бюстгальтер отправились на пол. Его руки лежали на животе матери, касаясь ребер, своим весом делая дыхание более тяжелым и неровным и не давая даже возможности попытаться подняться. Под его взглядом, темным, совершенно диким и мутным, она наконец по-настоящему поплыла, самой кожей ощущая, как он рассматривает ее, словно касаясь взглядом, изучая каждую линию и изгиб обнаженного, приготовленного сейчас только для него тела. Наверняка он был под чем-то, но, как хорошая мать, она не находила нужным узнавать, употребляет ли он кокаин или алкоголь — через несколько дней его будет ждать самый сладкий и дурманящий наркотик, о котором только можно мечтать.

Словно насытившись представленным зрелищем, Роман влажно облизнул губы и провел руками вверх, огладив вздымающийся свод ребер, остановившись на груди. Оливия едва слышно выдохнула, испытывая необходимость поцеловать влажно блестящие, розовые и слишком пухлые для мужчины губы; укусить, карая за промедление, и зализать ранку, собирая сладкую кровь. Разомлев от таких мыслей и длинных чувственных пальцев, почти невесомо ласкавших давно уже затвердевшие темные соски, она согнула одну ногу в колене, нуждаясь в большей близости. Будто только и ждавший этого приглашающего движения, Роман потянулся к ней, опершись на один локоть и придавив сверху всем своим весом, наконец очутился между ее бедер. Голую кожу неприятно царапнула джинсовая ткань и Оливия, поморщившись, несколько запоздало дернула за край майки, заставляя изогнуться и избавиться от мешающей ей части одежды. Потянувшись к поясу, она была остановлена — Роман резко прижал обе ее руки к тахте, наваливаясь сверху и принимаясь целовать. Она почти застонала от облегчения, приоткрыв губы и дозволив сыну в очередной раз вести. Жар его прикосновений и та страсть, с которой он изучал глубину ее рта, очерчивая языком острую кромку зубов и пробуя чувствительность нёба, вызывала приятную слабость в мышцах, словно она целовалась впервые. Сравнивать сына с Норманом было глупой затеей — брат ее мужа проигрывал во всем; прижимаясь обнаженными грудями к груди сына, ощущая его разгоряченную, молодую кожу и упругие, твердые мышцы, которые со временем станут куда более выразительными, сгладив юношескую угловатость, Оливия в очередной раз убеждалась, что приняла верное решение.

Мгновения спокойного созерцания очень дорого обошлись Роману; теперь же он с жадностью припал к распростертому под ним телу, выказывая весь свой темперамент и юношескую несдержанность. Оторвавшись от губ — Оливия чувствовала, как они ноют от излишне настойчивых прикосновений, — он спустился ниже, отпустив ее запястья. Роман принялся целовать грудь, просто сжимая вторую рукой, в самозабвенных ласках прикрыв глаза и водя языком по коже. Вплетя пальцы в светлые, растрепавшиеся волосы, мягко поглаживая выступавшие шейные позвонки, Оливия безотрывно следила за его действиями, упиваясь открывшимся ей видом. Порозовевшие губы, чуть припухшие от поцелуев, вбирали ставший слишком чувствительным сосок в рот, мягко сдавливая и посасывая. Мать помнила эту жадность, с которой он припадал к груди, словно это было совсем недавно — Роман был единственным ребенком, которого она вскормила собственным молоком. Острые зубы тронули нежную кожу — укусы были отличительной чертой их вида, и она позволила себе приглушенно застонать, смежив веки и откликаясь на болезненное удовольствие, прокатившееся по телу и поселившееся внизу живота.

Сместившись, Роман припал поцелуями к другой груди, опустив руку вниз, между тел, и задрал край сбившейся юбки. Оливия прихватила зубами кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, чуть не прокусив вену; недовольная своей слишком яркой реакцией на мужские пальцы, грубо толкнувшиеся внутрь ее влагалища, заставившие развести ноги шире. Она подалась навстречу пальцам, чувствуя, как легко они скользят, и как приходится сжимать мышцы, чтобы ощутить их. Роман должен был перепачкаться, но ему ли жаловаться: настолько возбудить женщину — это, скорее, предмет гордости. Открыв глаза, Оливия увидела довольную улыбку, совершенно сумасшедшую и бесконтрольную, совсем как от радости, когда он получал то, что хотел: будь то сладости или игрушки, с каждым годом становившиеся все дороже. Она предпочла снова смежить веки, отдаваясь на волю ощущениям — все же с Романом все было сложнее, и главной причиной тому было то, что он — Роман, а не безвольная кукла, которыми обычно были мужчины. Он самозабвенно имел ее рукой; резко и глубоко, сразу взяв слишком быстрый темп, но это лишь подогревало желание, вынуждая прогибаться под тяжелым, навалившимся на нее телом, прижимаясь ближе к нему. Удовольствие было достаточным, чтобы пальцы ног непроизвольно подгибались; не каждый мужчина, когда-то занимавшийся с Оливией сексом, был так хорош, но выдержки сыну явно недоставало.

Насладившись своим контролем над матерью, Роман отстранился и вынул пальцы. Мягкие волны удовольствия сменились тянущей пустотой; Оливия совсем по-девичьи хныкнула и открыла глаза, отодвигая в сторону сдержанность и хладнокровие. Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы она наблюдала, как сын, встав на колени между ее ног, небрежным и показушным движением вытирает испачканную руку о край и без этого испорченной юбки. На ее груди влажно блестели полукружья темных укусов, наливающиеся багряным и, кажется, Роман, тоже задержавший на них взгляд, был доволен отметинами, не придавая значения тому, что зубы обычного человека не оставили бы таких следов. Больше не медля, он принялся раздеваться. Затаив дыхание, Оливия, не отрывая взгляда, следила за движениями его рук, нетерпеливо расстегивающих ремень; язычок пряжки выскользнул из отверстия в узкой полосе кожи, металл звякнул о металл.

Пальцы переместились на пуговицы, поддавшиеся ему проще, чем застежки на блузке матери и, наконец, молния с короткой, побелевшей от прикосновений «собачкой». Наблюдая за специально для нее устроенным представлением, она отдала должное той неспешности, с которой ее сыну удалось справиться с застежками, и тому, что он потрудился избавиться от одежды полностью, вслед за поясом уронив штаны и белье, а не просто приспустить их и вытащить член.

Пристальный взгляд, которым она наградила раздевшегося сына, кажется, смущал его, заставив замереть. Оливия невольно улыбнулась его смятению и внезапно проснувшейся стыдливости — ей не раз доводилось видеть его наготу во всех возрастах и отмечать, как изменяется тело. Она знала каждый его дюйм, но только сейчас могла на правах больших, чем дарованы матери, насладиться открывающимся ей видом. Слишком худой. Но это была юношеская худоба, которая со временем сгладится, избавив Романа от острых углов; только времени пройдет много. Бледность передалась ему от Годфри, чьей кровью пришлось разбавить свою. Впрочем, и это ему безумно шло. Широкие плечи и грудь — гладкая, с едва проступавшим рельефом мышц. Худые бока и живот, поднимавшийся от глубокого дыхания, со светлыми волосками, которые спускались ниже, становясь гуще и темнее. Полностью возбужденный, практически касавшийся лобка, член был длинный, достаточно тонкий и практически прямой, не обрезанный — она не решилась причинять лишнюю боль, зная, сколько ему еще предстоит вынести во время взросления и инициации. Приподнявшись, Оливия потянулась к нему. Накрыв его ладонью и сжав пальцы, несколько раз двинула рукой, лаская и сдвигая крайнюю плоть, чтобы обнажить головку. Внутри все сжималось от трепета и предвкушения; она уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз испытывала такую неприкрытую похоть, просто дотрагиваясь до члена ладонью, ощущая его рельефность и жар, со слабой пульсацией крови в тонких, голубоватых венках, проступавших под чувствительной кожей.

— Подожди, — хрипло и неожиданно низко попросил Роман. И, как только мать отняла руку, склонился с края тахты, схватил сброшенные джинсы и принялся их нервно трясти, проверяя карманы. — У меня где-то точно должен был быть…

Не сразу осознав, что именно он ищет, Оливия, несколько мгновений наблюдала за хаотичными действиями, пока, наконец, знание о том, что ее сын предпочитает быстрые и мимолетные связи, не дало ей правильный ответ.

— Ты можешь достать только лезвие, — произнесла она, отметив, как на последнем слове напряглись плечи Романа. — Об остальном со мной тебе не нужно беспокоиться.

Подчиняясь словам матери (она находила определенную прелесть в его покорности, столь редкой в последнее время), он вынул опасную бритву и во второй раз бросил на пол ненужные теперь вещи. Оливия потянулась к нему старым и знакомым жестом, беззвучно прося о близости, и Роман склонился над ней, выпустив из пальцев скользнувшее на тахту лезвие. Положив обе руки на спину сына с резко проступившими от неудобной позы лопатками, она заключила его в объятья, надавив чуть отросшими ногтями на кожу по линии позвоночника, и двинулась вниз, рисуя прямые линии. Отвечая на прикосновение, Роман опустил бедра между разведенных ног матери и наконец навалился всем весом сверху, вжимая в тахту. Он неловко толкнулся внутрь, задев головкой члена клитор и замер, замешкавшись, ощутив, как мать дрогнула под ним всем телом. Оливия тяжело выдохнула и сама подалась чуть-чуть вперед, направляя движение сына; подозревать его в неопытности было дико — ни одна черлидерша, обладавшая хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательной внешностью, не была обделена вниманием Годфри. Скованность и робость его прикосновений, скрывающаяся за излишней резкостью и показной грубостью, говорили о смятении сына перед происходящим.

Оливия терпеливо ждала, когда сын насладится обрушившимися на него ощущениями. Чувствуя, как мышцы ее влагалища податливо расходятся, сразу принимая в себя мужскую плоть, Роман осторожно качнулся, словно опасаясь навредить. Развеивая его сомнения, она сама двинула бедрами навстречу, не находя в себе сил растолковывать ему, что с ней не нужно сдерживаться. Вероятно, поняв это, он, наконец, взял нужный им обоим ритм.

— Вот так, — удовлетворенно выдохнула Оливия и завела руку назад, легко нащупав опасную бритву. Она уже давно не испытывала желания навредить себе и ощутить собственные раны и кровь, но была не против всколыхнуть старые, почти забытые чувства и доставить удовольствие Роману, который наверняка не решался просить об этом ни одну из своих подружек. Он не сводил с нее взгляда, с жадностью ловя каждое движение, чуть приподнявшись на руках, но не сбиваясь с заданного ритма и прекрасно понимая, что именно собирается сделать мать. Стараясь не медлить и сосредоточиться на ощущении теплого металла в пальцах, а не на размашистых и глубоких движениях, с каждым разом увеличивающих наслаждение, Оливия раскрыла бритву и сжала ее в кулаке. Заточенная грань впилась в подушечки пальцев, разрезая кожу, тут же смачивающуюся горячими каплями; не остановившись на этом, она перевернула бритву, добавив новую яркую линию на ладони, и подняла глаза на Романа, резко переставшего двигаться. Он был внутри. Оливия чувствовала его член и, не задумываясь, толкнулась вперед, сильнее насаживаясь.

— Продолжай, — произнесла она, видя, с каким вожделением сын смотрит на алые подтеки, перепачкавшие смуглую кожу кисти, и поднесла ладонь к его лицу. Роман облизнулся, — секундное действие, —, но скольжение длинного розового языка по пухлым губам вызвало новый прилив наслаждения, пробравший до мурашек, когда он припал ртом к ее ране. Приглушенный, сдерживаемый стон раздался почти в унисон — влажные касания к болезненно реагирующей царапине оказались неожиданно приятными, Роман же наконец оценил всю прелесть чужой крови. Вылизывая края глубокого пореза и стараясь развести их языком, он начал двигаться быстрее, сбиваясь с ритма, пачкаясь о сочащуюся из пальцев кровь, растеряв всю свою сдержанность. Оливия чувствовала, как мышцы влагалища сжимаются вокруг члена, и прижималась теснее; свободной рукой, обхватив Романа за спину и для верности забросив одну ногу на его бедро. Жар, покрывающий кожу испариной, усиливался. Кисть сына, лежавшая на ее груди, уже не была прохладной. Наоборот, пальцы плохо скользили, хаотично задевая соски и вызывая сладостно-тягучие ощущения в промежности, заставляя желать еще большего.

— Еще немного, — на одном дыхании прошептала Оливия, теснее прижимаясь и с шумом выдыхая от особо сильных толчков. Она сама подавалась навстречу, принимая заданный темп — неразмеренный и быстрый, но втройне окупающийся страстью. Продолжая целовать ее пальцы, Роман прикусывал раненную кожу, собирая остатки крови и приглушенно стонал, отчего Оливия совсем забывалась, кусала губы и запрокидывала голову. С Норманом ей казалось это смешным, но голос сына, ставший немного ниже и грубее от похоти, был самым желанным, что ей когда-либо приходилось слышать. Казалось, она могла бы кончить только от его интонаций, даже не ощущая в себе его плоти, с правильной частотой при каждом движении задевающей нужное место внутри.

Ей понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы мышцы влагалища рефлекторно сжались, охватывая член; волны наслаждения растекались от низа живота по всему телу. Судорожно сведя бедра, Оливия застонала, мелко дрожа и держась за плечи сына, толкнувшегося внутрь еще раз и замершего. Тяжело дышащая и все еще внимавшая отголоскам оргазма, с жаром растекавшегося по венам, она заворожено наблюдала, как трепещут темные ресницы закрытых глаз Романа, вжавшегося в нее. Мягко оглаживая твердые от напряжения плечи, она почувствовала, как сын расслабляется и, совершенно обессилев, ложится сверху, подминая ее под себя. Его член, уже не такой твердый, как в начале их близости, легко выскользнул из ее лона. Оливия с сожалением вздохнула, немного отстранившись и повернувшись на бок. Мысли лениво перетекали из одной в другую. И нужно было встать, чтобы дойти до ванной комнаты, но шевелиться, а тем более совершать путешествие по их дому, не хотелось совершенно. Она редко дозволяла так обращаться с собой: пораненная кисть утомительно ныла, а кровь, натекшая из нее, испачкала обивку тахты и цвела на коже; внутренние стороны бедер также были перемазаны липкой спермой и собственной смазкой. За множество прошедших лет она прекрасно изучила свое тело и была уверена в том, что в этот день не сможет принять данное ей семя, как подобает женщине. Впрочем, все было возможно, но Оливию не страшили возможные последствия — смешение крови всегда давало выдающиеся результаты.

Оглушенный ощущениями Роман пошевелился и посмотрел на лежащую мать мутным и сонным взглядом. В ответ она обняла его, прижимая к своей груди, и запустила пальцы в волосы, принимаясь нежно массировать кожу, передавая ему свое расслабленное спокойствие.

— Ты не голоден? — через несколько минут нарушила тишину Оливия, ощущая, что сын не спит, а просто лежит рядом, прижимаясь щекой к ее плечу. В ответ Роман удивленно хмыкнул и поднял голову, кажется, уверенный, что ослышался.

— После хорошего секса я всегда хочу есть, — пояснила Оливия и отпустила его, потянувшись, прогибаясь в спине и чувствуя, как он пялится на ее приподнявшуюся грудь с несколькими темными отметинами-укусами.

Роман скривил губы, стараясь остаться серьезным, но все-таки рассмеялся, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Он становился прежним. Ее мальчик, переживший первую потерю, закалившую его. И скоро, познав и приняв свою истинную сущность, он получит все, чего захочет, а не только небольшой подарок, которым хорошая мать решилась вознаградить его, страдавшего в одиночестве.

Довольная реакцией сына, Оливия отстранилась и села на тахте, задумчиво облизав пораненные пальцы. Ждать оставалось недолго, а сейчас она бы действительно не отказалась от чего-то сочного, с кровью, желательно еще живого. И от бокала красного вина, чтобы завершить отличный вечер.


End file.
